Hide And Seek
by Juliet'sEmoPhase
Summary: Harry is hiding from his recent ex-boyfriend, and Draco comes to his rescue. Muggle AU. No smut. Birthday present!


Author's Note: This is a birthday present for Nicole (aka moonshoespotterr) – I hope you have a great day darling!

The lovely Clarocque has written a French translation of this story, also called "Hide and Seek", which you can find by searching :-D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hide And Seek

Harry stood with his back pressed against the cool white tiles, begging his vision to stop swimming in the low light of the men's toilets. The bass line pulsed from outside the door, adding to his disorientation, and he hiccupped angrily. He needed to get a grip.

So what Cormac was here? It had been a couple of weeks, he could deal with seeing him again surely, he wasn't some delicate flower. Except he was already feeling like a third wheel anyway with Seamus and Dean, and had probably indulged in one too many shots before he'd caught a glimpse of that curly, light brown hair. Harry was pretty certain Mac hadn't seen him in return, but honestly he'd dived into the loos so fast he couldn't really swear either way.

Shame burned through him. He'd had a few break-ups before, but Cormac had been his first, serious boyfriend. The one he'd introduced to his mates actually as his 'boyfriend', the only one he'd gone on holiday with, talked about a future with. Only to be dumped out of the blue, for no real reason, _over the phone._ "Bastard," Harry muttered bitterly and took a swig of the beer he was still holding, pressing the heel of his other hand into his eyes.

Harry had demanded an explanation, been desperate to fix whatever was wrong, but Mac just kept saying he wasn't happy anymore and that it wasn't working. So here Harry was, hiding out by the urinals, a good way into getting very trashed and trying not to cry. "Fuck."

"You alright over there?"

Harry jumped, having not realised someone had come out of one of the stalls and was eyeing him up curiously. Harry blinked as embarrassment crept up his neck; this guy was gorgeous. White blond hair, tall, slim but not too skinny, and grey eyes that danced even in the shadowy light of the loos. He was drying his hands on a couple of paper towels, looking at Harry and waiting for a response.

"Yeah," he said tiredly. "I'm fine."

"Just drinking in the toilet by yourself for kicks?" The guys' mouth twitched at the corner, and he dropped the paper into the bin beside him.

Harry laughed. "Yup," he affirmed. "Seemed like the best thing to do."

"Ouch," replied the blond, folding his arms and leaning against one of the sinks. "The alternative must have been pretty dire."

Harry bit his lip then took another swig of beer. He was never going to impress this guy, and his chances of faking it were pretty grim right now, so he decided to be honest, no matter how pitiful he sounded. This night couldn't get much worse.

"My ex just popped up," he said ruefully, attempting a smile.

"Ah," said the guy with a nod. "Broken up long?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Harry said, taking in a deep breath. "Not been with anyone longer than him, it came as a bit of a shock."

"So you're lurking in here until he goes away?" the guy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Harry bobbed his head from side to side. "Hadn't really thought beyond 'lurking'," he admitted, and the guy laughed.

"Fair enough. I'm Draco." He stuck his hand out, and Harry took a second to respond.

"Harry," he said, not sure what else to add that didn't make him sound even more pitiable. "You often come to the rescue of miserable, recently dumped losers?"

"Only the hot ones," Draco smirked, and Harry perked up immediately. This fit guy with the exotic name thought Harry was hot? That bolstered his bruised ego enough to get him to stand up straight.

"Yeah," he said dryly as he rubbed lingering tears from his eyes. "Super hot." He laughed and rolled his shoulders. "I guess I better go out and face the music, show him how over him and his stupid self I am."

The guy Draco pushed off the sink and looked Harry up and down mischievously. "Want a hand with that?"

Harry swallowed. "In what way?" he asked, aware he sounded a little stupid.

But Draco just grinned further at him as he came closer. "In this way," he said, and slipped his hand, literally, into Harry's.

He looked down and tried his best not to sway. "Oh," he said.

"If you want?" and suddenly Draco didn't sound all that confident. So Harry hurriedly squeezed his fingers and beamed up at him.

"What I meant," he explained. "Is would you really do that for me? We've only just met?"

"What can I say," said Draco with a shrug but looking happier again. "I've got a soft spot for the underdog. Come on, let's go get you another drink."

So Harry let himself be lead back into the main throng of the bar, grinning despite himself as this beautiful man guided him up to the bar where they joined the couple of layers of people waiting to get served.

"Can you point him out to me?" he said into Harry's ear, tickling him with his breath and sending a pulse right down to Harry's groin.

"Um," he said, and looked around, trying not to be too obvious. "Yeah," he said with a nod, aware of how close their faces still were. "He's the tall guy in the end booth, curly hair, athletic." He swallowed down the lump that threatened to get lodged in his throat. "Cormac McLaggen."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Looks like a twat," he said pointedly, and Harry couldn't help but snort. Part of him wanted to defend Mac, but the other relished in having someone (especially someone as fuckable as this) unashamedly on his side. "What are you drinking?" Draco asked.

"Just a beer would be great," Harry replied, showing him the one he had almost finished. He didn't want to do any more shots, he wanted to keep his wits about him whilst such a catch was holding his hand.

And he _was_ still holding his hand, the simple touch sending waves of excitement rippling over Harry's skin. Mac never liked holding hands, or showing much affection at all for the matter. He said it was too sissy to do that, clinging on to some perverse idea that because he was gay, he had to somehow hike up his masculinity to compensate. It had been a constant source of hurt and annoyance to Harry, and just touching someone like this unabashedly out in the open was giving him a thrill. Draco's hand was warm and dry, and he kept rubbing the pad of his thumb back and forth over Harry's knuckles reassuringly.

Draco insisted on buying their drinks, and as they moved back away from the bar he let go of Harry's hand to place it on the small of his back possessively. "Don't look," he murmured, followed by another hasty _"Don't_ look!" as Harry's head went to snap automatically back. "Okay, he's spotted you and he's looking a bit sick," Draco reported, sounded rather pleased with himself. "What do you want to do? Introduce me? Ignore him?"

Harry shook his head. As much as he wanted to make himself feel better, he was able to appreciate that going over to Mac was a bad idea. He didn't want his opinion, he didn't want him back. He just wanted him to know that Harry wasn't quite so destroyed as he thought he might have been.

"Let's go find my friends?" he suggested instead.

Draco smiled, and leaned over closer. "Okay," he said, and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

If he hadn't been pushing Harry forward, Harry might not have moved at all he was so stunned. It was a pretty chaste kiss all things considered, but still, that this guy was willing to put on such a show for him having only just met him, it was sweet, and well, it just felt nice.

"Was that for his benefit, or yours?" Harry's slightly drunken tongue betrayed him by asking.

Draco pressed their bodies together as they slipped through the crowd. "Actually," he breathed. "I rather hoped it was for yours."

Harry blushed. Was it wrong to hope this wasn't all an act?

Seamus and Dean's jaws dropped when they broke through to where they'd managed to snag a few chairs by a table in the corner. "Hey guys," Harry said, aware that Draco's hand was still on his waist. "This is Draco. Draco this is Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas."

"Draco Malfoy," he elaborated, reaching out to shake hands before they sat down. "I just rescued Harry from the ogre over there."

Harry shifted under his friends' gaze. "Mac's here," he explained.

"Arsehole," said Dean instantly.

"Mother fucker," added Seamus in his Irish lilt, clinking his bottle onto Draco's. "You're a good man there, showing him Harry's worth sticking around for."

"Yes he is," Dean added firmly and only slurring his words a little. "Harry, you deserve _way_ better than that slug."

Harry grimaced and held out his hand at his two mates. "My friends. I pay them to be nice about me, obviously."

Draco slotted in easily with the three of them, and Harry began to relax again as they laughed and chatted their way through football and the latest series of whatever reality shows had the most entertaining celebs in. He insisted on getting the next round in, and then by the time they got to Seamus' turn he'd forgotten all about stupid McLaggen and his cruel over-the-phone crushing of their relationship.

That was, until Mac appeared out of nowhere at the edge of their table. Harry spluttered his beer down his chin, and hurriedly wiped it away as the conversation stilted. "Mac," he all but squeaked. "I, um, hi?"

"Hi Harry," he said, eyes flicking to Draco. "How you doing?"

"We were just having some drinks," said Seamus, staring daggers. "And getting to know Draco here."

"Yeah," agreed Dean, clinking his own bottle loudly with Draco's. "We're having a lovely time."

Harry had broken out into a sweat, but Draco just seemed as cool and easy as ever beside him. "Draco Malfoy," he said, offering out his hand like he had done with Seamus and Dean to a slightly bewildered McLaggen. "And you are?"

Mac's eyes widened. "I'm Harry's – I mean – I'm…I'm Mac."

Nice to meet you Mac," said Draco, then settled back into the booth and draped his arm easily around Harry's shoulder's.

There it was again, that _touching_ that Mac always denied him, and suddenly Harry felt a burst of fresh energy rush through him. "How have you been?" he asked convivially, reaching his hand up to entwine his fingers with Draco's by his shoulder.

Mac frowned, as if he was regretting coming over. "I was going to see if you wanted to join us, but…" he trailed off, and Harry smiled at him.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, really," he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you? Sends a rather confusing signal about you breaking up with me."

"Over the _phone,"_ Seamus coughed into his fist.

Mac had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Right," he muttered over the music. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Bye," said Harry with a firm smile, but he held his breath until his ex had fully disappeared from view.

Seamus burst out laughing, earning a clip on the ear from Dean. "You alright mate?" he asked Harry, concerned.

Harry started breathing again, and realised his hand was still linked with Draco's. He glanced up to see him looking fondly at him, and something light fluttered in his chest. "Yeah," he said, surprised at his honesty. "I think I'm okay."

"Good," said Draco, bumping his hip into Harry's fondly.

Dean announced the next round was on him, but Seamus nipped up too leaving Harry alone with Draco. "Thank you," he told him as quietly as he could over the music. "You've been really kind to me tonight."

But Draco licked his lips in a downright sinful manner, his eyes looking Harry up and down. "I think I've been far more selfish than kind," he said, and Harry's insides gave a little squeeze. "He's obviously an idiot to let go of a guy like you. I don't intend on being that stupid." He toyed with Harry's fingers, avoiding his gaze. "I mean, if you're interested."

Seamus and Dean took that moment to arrive back though, their trays filled with beers and some strong looking shots. "Come on boys!" Seamus cried out, passing them around. "I want to propose a toast!"

Harry reluctantly untangled himself from Draco, but not before he caught his eye and gave him a shy smile. He allowed himself to be presented with a Jägerbomb that the four of them each held aloft. "To new beginnings," Draco said, a hint of hope in his voice.

"To Harry," Dean added.

"To the look on that git's face!" Seamus crowed.

Harry beamed fondly at them all. "To friends," he said, then knocked back his glass in one go.

Seamus and Dean didn't last much longer than that, heading off to catch a bus home, leaving Harry with Draco alone once more.

"I'm interested," Harry said out of the blue, fiddling with his shot glass. "In you, in…this."

Draco leaned in closer, the sweet tang of the Jäger on his breath. "Really?" he said happily, and Harry snuggled in closer to him.

He nodded. "I can't promise it'll be all smooth sailing," he said. "But, well, I like you."

"I like you too," Draco affirmed, trailing his fingertips up Harry's arm and making him shiver. "But I'm not talking about a pretend, rebound thing to make your ex jealous. I _really_ like you."

Harry considered his words carefully through the alcohol haze. "You've made me forget all about him," he said. "Like the wind blowing away all the cobwebs. I feel…fresh and, I don't know, optimistic I guess." He smiled and shook his head. "It's hard not to feel tossed away when someone tells you you're not…enough anymore. But you make me feel special already, and-" he bit his lip and chanced a playful look through his lashes. "You're fucking gorgeous, and funny, and don't seem to have much time for bullshit. It's a good first impression."

"Good," said Draco, then suddenly leaned away. "Come on, get your coat."

Harry felt cold from the sudden loss of contact. "We're going?"

"Well, that depends actually," he said, stopping to consider. "Where do you live?"

"About ten minutes away?" Harry replied, and Draco beamed again.

"Brilliant," he said, getting his jacket over his shoulders. "In that case, I'm going to walk you home."

Harry let himself be lead once more across the bar, slowly pushing past the people still in the swing of their night. Harry almost caught himself thinking whether or not Cormac was still there, whether he was seeing Harry leaving with someone else, when he found he really didn't care. This wasn't about him, this was about him and Draco, and the realisation made Harry's insides squirm with excitement.

They chatted easily as Harry guided them through the night, making the familiar walk home. Draco pointed out the constellation he owed his name too, near the Big Dipper, and Harry made some quip about him being 'written in the stars' before he realised what he'd said. Draco though looked pleased. "Oh you better believe it's fate," he said with a wink. "A guy like me doesn't just pop up by chance."

Harry was a nervous wreck by the time they got to the front door of his building, fumbling with his keys. "Uh," he said eloquently. "Do you want to come up for another drink?"

Draco stepped in closer, touching his hands to Harry's elbows, stilling him from where he hadn't even realised he'd been shaking so much. "Not tonight," he said.

"No?" Harry couldn't hide his disappointment, but Draco came in even closer, and moved his left hand up to caress Harry's face.

"No. I don't think we should rush this, there's no need to race through everything on the first day."

Harry licked his lips. "Right," he said evenly, but he was spiralling down quite quickly into rejection territory.

"Call me crazy," Draco said warmly. "But I'd like you to remember our first night together. Every _single_ moment of it." He swept his thumb over Harry's cheek bone, and suddenly Harry didn't feel so dejected. He felt like he was on fire. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Draco carried on. "We could spend the day together?"

Harry nodded. "No – I mean yes! I mean no I'm not busy tomorrow, and I'd love to spend the day together."

Draco chuckled and brushed a lock of Harry's unruly black hair back from his forehead. "I'll come round at about 10ish yeah? I've got your number if anything comes up?"

"You do?" Harry asked. He didn't remember giving that over. But Draco smirked.

"Dean made sure I had it earlier," he said, and Harry couldn't help but grin. "They really care about you, you know? It's not hard to see why."

Harry didn't trust himself to speak, he just stared up into those silvery grey eyes. Draco brought his right hand up and cupped the other side of Harry's face, and Harry brought his own hands up to rest either side of Draco's hips. Harry felt his eyes flutter closed as Draco inched a little closer to him, and then…

…The kiss was perfect. Warm and soft and moist. Draco gently parted his lips a little, moulding them into Harry's settling into a perfect rhythm that had Harry thinking they'd been doing this forever, and yet the fireworks going off in his chest let him remember just how brand new this was. He leant in, eager for more, and Draco was happy to oblige.

After a while, he was very proud to be the one to pull away. "N'night Draco," he said softly. "See you tomorrow."

Draco's lazy smile illuminated his face under the starry night's sky. "See you tomorrow Harry," he promised. "Sleep well."

"You too," Harry said as he let him go and watched him walk away. "Tomorrow," he whispered to himself as he let himself into the building, and allowed his happiness float him all the way up to his flat.

End


End file.
